Watching Through the Night
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: *Sequel to Recognition* In the middle of the night Eowyn is sought out by Gimli to look on Aragorn when the ranger's sleep becomes restless.


Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to _Recognition_ and has some references to _Why a Child Cries_. Please let me know what you think.

Watching Through the Night

Eowyn wraps her shawl more tightly about her shoulders as she looks about Helm's Deep from the Keep, basking in the quietness as she lifts her gaze up to the stars.

"My Lady?"

Eowyn jumps and turns around to discover the dwarf, Gimli, standing a little ways away. He bows his head respectfully and steps closer.

"Gimli," she says, returning his nod. Her eyes narrow as she notices the worry in his face. "Is something wrong?"

The dwarf shifts his feet. "It is…Aragorn."

Her eyes widen in alarm. "Lord Aragorn? Is he well?"

"His sleep is restless and…," he trails off. "Could you, please, come?"

"Yes, of course!" she says at once and follows him inside.

Eowyn's mind fills with dark thoughts and worries as she trails slightly behind Gimli as they swiftly, silently, make their way through the dark halls. _Has Lord Aragorn's injury worsened? What is disturbing his rest?_

She had been unable to keep her promise to Lord Aragorn to stay with him when she returned with a healer. She had been needed elsewhere and could only tell the healer where to find him. Yet he had not been far from her mind during the rest of the day.

Eowyn is brought out of her musings when the dwarf pauses before a door. Softly he opens it and motions for her to enter.

The room is small, with a small table on which sits a basin of water and a cloth, lighted only by a dying fire. Legolas rises from a chair by Aragorn's bed at her entrance. The elf nods silently, respectfully, though his worried eyes return to his friend before meeting hers again. He makes to leave the room, and Eowyn softly touches his arm as he is about to move past her. When he raises his eyes to hers, she discovers trust, hope, and a plea in them, and her own fears begin to lessen. Legolas attempts to smile before he leaves her alone, closing the door quietly behind him. Eowyn stands still for a moment before slowly drawing near to the sleeping ranger.

She frowns as she watches him toss about in his bed, disturbed by some dream perhaps. His brow is covered in sweat. She is unable to find any traces of pain in his face as his head moves about the pillow restlessly.

Quickly she goes to the table and wets the cloth in the water, then moves to stand at Aragorn's bed, and gently wipes away the sweat from his brow. After laying the cloth across his forehead, she carefully checks the bandages wrapped around his left arm and side. Satisfied that his wounds do not seem to be what's bothering him, she seats herself in the chair at his bedside and watch for some long minutes as his sleep remains without calm and peace.

Absently she wraps a lock of her hair around her fingers as she gazes at the Lord Aragorn, feeling helpless. What did Gimli and Legolas believe, hope, she could do for their friend? She does not know how to help him.

Eowyn is startled when Aragorn cries out in his sleep. She half raises from the chair and leans over him. Removing the cloth, she brushes some hair from his brow and takes one of his hands in her other one.

"Shhh," she hushes him. "Be at peace, sleep without trouble. Tomorrow has enough trouble of its own. Sleep." The words come unbidden, and she wonders what else she can do. Perhaps she should get a healer…

A sigh draws her attention. The tenseness and worry lines slowly melt away from Aragorn's face, and his body relaxes. Hardly daring to hope, Eowyn eases back in the chair and takes her hand away from his brow. Keeping their hands clasped, she hums softly an old lullaby. Aragorn's head rolls to the side, as though to hear better, and the corners of his mouth turn up.

Eowyn stays at his bed the rest of the night. She drifts off to sleep at times; she strokes her thumb over his hand; she sheds quiet tears as she recalls the night, as a little girl, she had watched this same man sleep, fearful he would never wake; and she simply watches him, glad his slumber is no longer disturbed. When dawn comes, as quietly as she can, she stands and frees her hand from Aragorn's grasp with some difficulty and slowly makes her way towards the door; the night is gone, and he is well.

"No…do not leave…"

Eowyn's heart pounds and she freezes as Aragorn mumbles softly, his hand sweeping the covers searchingly.

"Arwen…"

His hand stills and he grows silent, not having awakened.

Eowyn lets out a long breath and smiles sadly on the ranger before continuing to the door. _Arwen.__ Is she the woman who is connected to the jewel Aragorn wears? _she wonders. But now is not the time for such mysteries. There is much to be done today.

As she steps outside the room, she does not hear her name being called, or see the disappointment in the ranger's eyes as the door shuts behind her.

THE END


End file.
